Roughouse
Little is known of Roughouse past beyond the fact that he is descended from Rock Trolls. He is known to have been systematically abused by his father as a boy. It is believed that the reason Roughhouse wears long hair and a full beard is to hide scars received at the hands of his father. Roughouse eventually started a career as a muscle for HYDRA, working alongside Bloodscream, and has often faced against Wolverine. Powers and Abilities Roughhouse possesses various superhuman physical attributes as a result of being descended from one of Asgard's native races: * Superhuman Strength: Like all Asgardians of any race, Roughhouse is superhumanly strong. However, his strength is also well above average among known Asgardian races. At his peak, Roughhouse is able to lift at least 50 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Roughhouse is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human speciman. * Superhuman Stamina: Roughhouse's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of human beings, granting him superhuman stamina in all physical activities. While the limits of his endurance aren't known, he can exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Dense Tissues: Roughhouse's skin, muscle and bone tissues have about 3 times the density as the same tissue in a human body. This contributes to Roughhouse's great strength to some degree and, as a result, is actually much heavier than he appears. * Superhuman Durability: Roughhouse's body is tougher and much more resistant to physical injury than a human being. He can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces and energy blasts without sustaining injury. Roughhouse has claimed that he can't be killed by any weapon composed of "mortal steel", though it isn't known if this is true or merely a boast to intimidate his enemies. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Roughhouse possesses some degree of accelerated healing that allows him to fully mend injuries within a short span of time, though the full limits and capabilities of these powers remain unrevealed. He has been shown to fully heal from being impailed on both sets of Wolverine's Adamantium claws within the span of a few minutes. * Superhuman Longevity: Roughhouse is extremely long lived and, while not technically immortal, ages at an extremely slow rate. It's possible that Roughhouse is hundreds or even thousands of years old even though he has the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. Roughhouse is also immune to the effects of conventional diseases and and toxins. * Superhuman Agility: Roughhouse's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Reflexes: Roughhouse's reflexes are similarly augmented and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Mercenaries Category:Asgardians Category:Rock Trolls Category:Brutes Category:Thugs